¿Te parece raro?
by chibi fan girl 3
Summary: Sting tiene una duda a la cual Rogue tiene que responder, ¿sera Sting capaz de captar la indirecta? Pasen a leer, esta es mi primera historia, espero que les guste. Perdonen mi vago intento de humor y romance, jejeje


**Sting:** Rogue?-llamo un rubio de nombre Sting esperando una respuesta casi inmediata de su amigo pelinegro.

**Sting:** Rogue?- volvió a llamar un poco mas desesperado, sin obtener respuesta alguna.

**Sting:** ROGUE!- grito.

**Rogue:** Que quieres Sting- dijo un adormilado Rogue.

**Sting:** A ti.. bue-bueno tu sabes.

**Rogue:** Habla bien idiota.

**Sting:** Cállate y déjame terminar estúpido emo.

**Rogue:** Sigue hablando narcisista de pelo oxigenado.

**Sting:** ¿Ya terminaste de insultarme?

**Rogue:** Eso creo.

**Sting:** Bien como te decía ... a ti ... ¿te parece raro que dos hombres se ... se amen?

...silencio incomodo...

**Rogue:** Sting

**Sting:** ¿Si?

**Rogue:** ¿Eres gay?- pregunto Rogue con su tono desinteresado de siempre pero con un ligero brillo en los ojos que solo el sabia que estaba ahí.

**Sting:** ¿Que carajo?- fue lo único que alcanzo a contestar Sting antes de que sus mejillas se tiñeran de un color rojo que dejaría en vergüenza al cabello de Erza.

**Rogue:** Esque estas preguntando cosas raras entonces supuse que..- pero no pudo seguir porque la voz de Sting lo interrumpió.

**Sting:** IDIOTA, solo era curiosidad.

**Rogue:** Aja, lo que tu digas.

**Sting:** Estoy diciendo la verdad- Sting intento calmarse y cuando lo logro su voz se escucho un poco triste- ¿Entonces estas diciendo que si te parece raro?.

**Rogue**: si.

En ese momento un aura depresiva empezó a rodear a Sting poco a poco.

**Rogue:** Ese supuesto amor es solo una emoción egoísta causada por el rechazo, se busca un supuesto consuelo y si se encuentra en un hombre empiezan una supuesta relación pero nada de eso es verdad, son solo mentiras.

Para cuando Rogue termino su pequeño discurso el aura depresiva de Sting abarcaba toda la habitación.

**Rogue: **Pero... creo que tal vez cierta persona me pueda hacer cambiar de opinión.

**Sting:** ¿uh?

**Rogue:** Sting... ¿me enseñarías que estoy equivocado?

**Sting:** ¿Acaso eso es una indirecta?

**Rogue:** M-me-me marcho.

**Sting:** Oye Rogue ¿a donde vas?

**Rogue:** Lejos de ti

**Sting:** ¿Porque?

**Rogue:** porque si

**Sting:** ¡Eso no es una respuesta!

**Rogue:** Para mi lo es

Rogue sin poder soportar mas la vergüenza se convirtió en una sombra y salio rápidamente de ahí.

**Sting:** Maldición

**Rufus:** Supongo que eso sucede cuando no tienes el suficiente cerebro para detectar una declaración ¿o no maestro?

**Sting:** ¿Rufus?

**Rufus:** El mismo

**Sting:** ¿Desde hace cuanto estas aquí?

**Rufus:** El tiempo necesario para ver que tu cerebro con capacidad menor a la de una nuez no pudo notar las mejillas rojas de Rogue al hacerte esa pregunta, maestro ¿eres idiota o te haces?

**Sting:** Cállate iré a buscar a Rogue.

**Rufus:** Debo admitir que eso es una buena decisión.

**Sting:** Cual ¿ir a buscar a mi amigo?, cualquiera lo haría.

**Rufus:** A su amigo si probablemente, pero no todos se atreverían a seguir al amor de su vida.

La cara de Sting se convirtió en un tomate en cuanto oyó esas palabras e intentando esconder su sonrojo agacho la cabeza.

**Sting:** Rogue no- no-no es el a-a-amor de m-m-m-m-i-mi vi-vi-vi-da.

**Rufus:** Entonces que significaba esa pregunta

**Sting:** Solo curiosidad.

**Rufus:** Lo que tu digas pero yo me apresuraría a ir a buscarlo antes de que las cosas empeoren.

Dicho esto Rufus se retiro dando media vuelta y caminando hacia el gremio, Sting después de recobrar la compostura se dirigió en búsqueda del pelinegro.

Sting salio corriendo por las calles de magnolia, busco en restaurantes, parques, tiendas, en todos los lugares favoritos del pelinegro sin poder encontrarlo, incluso fue al bosque recorriendo cada centímetro, no haya pista alguna de Rogue y como no había comido nada desde el desayuno iría a cenar y pediría ayuda a sus amigos para encontrar al escurridizo de Rogue.

En cuanto abrió las puertas del gremio se encontró al mago de creación sentado en el sillón leyendo un libro con cierta arrogancia en su mirada, Sting podía jurar que lo escucho reír en cuanto lo vio entrar.

**Rufus:** Ara ara maestro ¿ya volviste tan rápido de tu dramática búsqueda?

**Sting:** Porque no mejor me dices las cosas directamente en vez de empezar con tu estúpidas indirectas.

**Rufus:** Supongo que toda esta "búsqueda" responde a mi pregunta.

**Sting:** Tu y tus putas indirectas, ¿a que pregunta te refieres?

**Rufus:** ¿Eres idiota o te haces?, supongo que la respuesta es si.

**Sting:** Porque lo dices Rapunzel.

**Rufus:** Dime Sting en cuantos lugares buscaste.

**Sting:** En todos.

**Rufus:** ¿Incluyendo el bosque?

**Sting:** Si

**Rufus:** Y no se te ocurrió que pudo haber estado todo este tiempo en SU habitación.

**Sting:** ...

**Rufus:** Idiota.

**Sting:**... Nos vemos...

Sting no tardo en llegar a la puerta pero, tan solo llego se quedo inmóvil, sin saber que hacer o decir, miles de opciones rondaban por su cabeza pero ninguna parecía ser la adecuada, miles de posibles palabras, pero ninguna era lo suficientemente buena para poder dar una explicación.

**Rogue:** ¿Sting?

Un escalofrió recorrió a Sting de pies a cabeza al escuchar la voz de su compañero lentamente se dio media vuelta sobre sus talones, nervioso a mas no poder para encontrarse con un rostro de ojos rojos y cabello negro.

**Sting:** Rogue no estabas en tu cuarto.

**Rogue:** Fui por algo de tomar, Rufus me vio, ¿acaso no te dijo nada?

En ese momento una imagen del rubio apareció en la cabeza de Sting riendo como villano de Disney mientras llamas salían a sus lados mostrándolo como el maldito diablo que era.

**Sting:** Ese cabrón no menciono nada.

**Rogue:** Como sea ¿Que haces aquí?

**Sting:** Lo siento

**Rogue:** ¿Huh?

**Sting:** No sabia que lo que habías dicho era una indirecta.

**Rogue:** No era una indirecta.

**Sting:** Mentiroso

**Rogue:** No me digas que pensaste que era una indirecta.

**Sting:** No lo pensé, lo se.

**Rogue:** Wow, tu seguro de algo, eso es nuevo en ti.

**Sting:** Si quieres seguir burlándote adelante, pero déjame decirte que si algún día quieres cambiar de opinión con gusto te ayudare.

**Rogue:** ¿A que te refieres?

**Sting:** A que algún día te haré ver que el amor entre dos hombres no es raro.

**Rogue:** ¿A ti no te parece raro?

**Sting:** Para nada

**Rogue:** Entonces eres gay.

**Sting:** Quien sabe, eso depende de que cierta persona me convenza.

**Rogue:** ¿Eso fue una indirecta?

**Sting:** Quien sabe.

**Rogue:** ¿Quieres ver una película mañana?

**Sting:** Claro Rogue me encantaría tener una cita contigo mañana.

**Rogue:** No era una indirecta.

**Sting:** Nos vemos mañana a las 7 y Rogue.

**Rogue:** ¿si?

**Sting:** Estoy impaciente por nuestra primera cita.

Las mejillas de Rogue se volvieron rojas después de esas palabras.

**Rogue:** ¡Que no es una indirecta!

**Sting:** Lo que tu digas Rogue.

Sting camino rumbo a su habitación con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro y Rogue permaneció inmóvil sin saber como reaccionar ante la situación que acababa de presenciar pero al final opto por sonreír para si mismo y entrar en su habitación dispuesto a prepararse para su cita, no esperen definitivamente eso no era una cita era solo una salida de amigos parecida a una cita que en realidad era una cita, pero Rogue no lo sabe.

Ninguno de los dos se había dado cuenta de que una misteriosa persona de pelo largo y rubio los veía desde las sombras.

**Rufus:** Parece que el gremio esta apunto de ponerse interesante con esto, me pregunto que dirán los demás cuando se enteren de esto.

Y todos vivieron felices y comieron perdices (literal) y colorin colorado este fanfic se ha acabado.


End file.
